pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cars 4:Last Call For Ripslinger(2021 film)
: “''Just when you thought it was safe to drive...” : ―Tagline 'Cars 4:Last Call For Ripslinger' is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated movie taking place where 2011's Cars 2 and 2017's Cars 3 had left off, starring the voice talents from Roger Craig Smith, Cathy Cavadini, Elizabeth Daily, Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Bonnie Hunt, Cheech Marin, Michael Wallis, Ringo Starr, Paul Dooley, John Ratzenberger, Jenifer Lewis, Katherine Helmond, Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Richard Kind, Edie McClurg, Cristela Alonzo, Craig Ferguson, Armie Hammer, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, Chris Cooper, Michael J. Fox, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Michael Imperioli, John Mainirei, Stanley Townsend, Kelsey Grammer, Jack Black, Jim Parsons, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Tom Magliozzi (archive recordings), Ray Magliozzi, Michael Keaton, Frank Welker, Bob Costas, Darrell Waltrip, John Turturro, Keith Wickham, Carlos Alazraqui, Antonio Banderas, Dan Castellaneta, Hank Azaria, Lewis Hamilton, Lindsey Collins, Elissa Knight, E.J Holowicki, Jonas Rivera, Adrian Ochoa, Lou Romano, Reese Witherspoon, Jerome Ranft, Emily Blunt, Ice Cube, James McAvoy, Jeff Gordon, Jon Cryer, Dane Cook, Mason Vale Cotton, Bailee Madison, Denis Leary, David Cross, Salma Hayek, Johnny Depp, Sig Hansen, Jack Nicholson, Eddie Murphy, Stacy Keach, Jim Cummings, Tom Kenny, Ned Beatty, Richard Wilson, Jay Leno, Priynaka Chopra, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Kevin Costner, John Cleese, Cedric the Entertainer, Teri Hatcher, Brad Garrett, Dale Earnhardt, Jr., Flo Rida'', Joe Mantegna, Peter Jacobson, Eddie Izzard, Thomas Kretschmann, Santino Fontana, Samuel L. Jackson, Bill Hader, Richard Petty, Humpy Wheeler, Robert Pattinson, Will Smith, Nathan Lane, Tim Curry, ''Raymond Ochoa, ''Teresa Gallagher, John Michael Higgins and featuring a flashback memory with Paul Newman as Doc Hudson with archive recordings. It is to be put in movie theaters on a date not yet specified but will be everywhere from Tv to YouTube. You’ll know when it’s coming. '' Synopsis "Ah, ah, ah, where should I begin? Whenever I think of you, my heart burns like an active volcano, and my body melts into a puddle of lava. My dearest Mr. McQueen, do you know how I feel? I'd be delighted if you found out! I'm so very distressed! ~FLASHBACK~ Storm, at a club:Oh, my sun, my hero, I have loved you so passionately, my Mr. McQueen. I might be your rival, but I'm also a lovesick race car who longs for you. Oh! My love, will you please...Ahem, let's try again. Ripslinger, at the same club:What an annoying race car. He's gonna be in big trouble...REALLY, REALLY big trouble! ~END FLASHBACK~ And that's how it all began. With a plane. Really. Resulting from Ripslinger's voice recording of Jackson Storm singing high praises of Lightning McQueen, the whole entire World Of Cars falls into chaos. Now, the only one who can solve this mess is none other than Ripslinger himself! Meanwhile, McQueen deals with the feelings Storm had for him, and the rage of Sally. Does the former Wings Around Da Globe champion have enough power to put everything back in place? Cast * Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger (voice) * Cathy Cavadini as Linda McQueen (Lightning McQueen Jr.'s younger sister and the secondary protagonist of the film. She is painted electric blue and she is the daughter of Sally Carrera and Lightning McQueen.) * Elizabeth Daily as Lightning McQueen Jr. (Linda McQueen's older brother and the deuteragonist of the film. He is painted violet and he is the son of Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera.) * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen (voice) * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez (voice) * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater (voice) * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera (voice) * Cheech Marin as Ramone (voice) * Michael Wallis as Sheriff (voice) * Ringo Starr as Fillmore (voice, replacing Lloyd Sherr and the late George Carlin respectively) * Paul Dooley as Sarge (voice) * John Ratzenberger as Mack, Construction Vehicle Tom, Mr. Fritz Car, Hamm Truck, Earl Car, PT Flea Car, the Underminer Car and the Lead Moon-Sub (voices) * Jenifer Lewis as Flo (voice) * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie (voice, archival recordings) * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi (voice) * Guido Quaroni as Guido (voice) * Richard Kind as Van (voice) * Edie McClurg as Minny (voice) * Craig Ferguson as Red (voice, finally speaking in this film) * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm (voice) * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile (voice) * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell (voice) * Chris Cooper as Smokey (voice) * Michael J. Fox as Nigel Gearsley (voice) * Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton (voice) * Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo (voice) * Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer (voice) * John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin (voice) * Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov (voice) * Kelsey Grammer as Victor Hugo And Ivan (voice) * Jack Black as Tom Diesel (voice) * Jim Parsons as Ron Hover (voice) * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven (voice) * Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-eze (voice, archive recordings) * Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze (voice) * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks (voice) * Frank Welker as Frank (voice, cow sound effects) * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass (voice) * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip (voice) * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli (voice) * Keith Wickham as Rip Clutchgoneski (voice) * Carlos Alazraqui as Raoul CaRoule and El Chupacabra (voice) * Antonio Banderas as Miguel Camino (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Shu Todoroki (voice) * Hank Azaria as Max Schnell (voice) * Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton (voice) * Lindsey Collins as Mia (voice) * Elissa Knight as Tia (voice) * E.J Holowicki as DJ (voice) * Jonas Rivera as Boost (voice) * Adrian Ochoa as WIngo (voice) * Lou Romano as Snot Rod (voice) * Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter (voice) * Jerome Ranft as Jerry "Recycled Batteries" the Peterbilt and Heimlich Cab (voices, succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) * Emily Blunt as Katherine (voice) * Ice Cube as Judge Honda (voice) * James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam (voice) * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette (voice) * Jon Cryer as Todd (voice) * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper (voice) * Mason Vale Cotton as Toby, a # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member (voice) * Bailee Madison as Melanie, another # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member (voice) * Denis Leary as Trev Diesel (voice) * David Cross as Andy Gearsdale (voice) * Salma Hayek as Carla Veloso (voice) * Johnny Depp as General Achy (voice) * Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat (voice) * Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed (voice) * Jack Nicholson as Al Oft (voice) * Eddie Murphy as Murphy (voice) * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley (voice) * Jim Cummings as Bud (voice) * Tom Kenny as Ben Ford (voice) * Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV (voice) * Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold (voice) * Jay Leno as Jay Limo (voice) * Priyanka Chopra as Ishani (voice) * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle (voice) * Kevin Costner as Delmer Skyslycer (voice) * John Cleese as Bulldog (voice) * Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom (voice) * Teri Hatcher as Dottie (voice) * Brad Garrett as Chug (voice) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior (voice) * Jason Isaacs as Siddeley (voice) * Bruce Campbell as Ken/Agent K (voice) * Flo Rida as Falcon Bull (voice) * Joe Mantegna as Grem (voice) * Peter Jacobson as Acer (voice) * Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod (voice) * Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain (voice) * Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp (voice) * Santino Fontana as Charger (voice) * Samuel L. Jackson as Swift Alternater (voice) * Bill Hader as Garm'e Razourel (voice) * Richard Petty as Strip Weathers (voice) * Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco (voice) * Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown (voice) * Will Smith as Walmart Wally * Nathan Lane as Milo (voice) * Tim Curry as Jack Albertson (voice) * Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile (voice) * Teresa Gallagher as Mater's(later Rip's) Computer Screen (voice) * John Michael Higgins as Stanley (voice, in flashback memories) * Paul Newman as Doc Hudson (voice, archival recordings) Soundtrack # This Is Me - Kesha, Keala Settle & Missy Elliott (main theme) # Everybody Get Nuts - Luke Edgemon (remastered as Everybody Get Cars) # Runway Romance - Brad Paisley # We Are The Champions - Queen # I Feel Fine - The Beatles # It's Siddeley - Michael Giacchino (score) # Ripslinger K - Michael Giacchino (score) # Turbo Transmission - Michael Giacchino (score) # Mater and Holley's Wedding - Michael Giacchino (score) # Race on Heaven and Earth - Michael Giacchino (score) # Cranking up the heat - Michael Giacchino (score) # Air Mater Returns - Michael Giacchino (score) # Natalie Axlerod - Michael Giacchino (score) # Ned Falls For Mia/Zed Falls For Tia - Michael Giacchino (score) # Rule the Skies - Michael Giacchino (score) # History's Biggest Loser Planes - Michael Giacchino (score) # Mustang of Disguise - Michael Giacchino (score) # The Lemon Pledge - Michael Giacchino (score) # Rip Warns Dusty - Michael Giacchino (score) # I'm No Agent - Michael Giacchino (score) # Going to the Backup Plan - Michael Giacchino (score) # Rip's the Bomb - Michael Giacchino (score) # Lightning Storm - Michael Giacchino (score) # Return of the Green Tornado/Last Fight - Michael Giacchino (score) # Axlerod Exposed - Michael Giacchino (score) # Wings Around Propwash Junction - Michael Giacchino (score) # The Turboslinger - Michael Giacchino (score) # Nobody's Fool from Cars 2 (Randy Newman's version) (score) List of musical numbers performed in the film # Cast Away - Ripley (Young Ripslinger) # Lady Marmalade - Rochelle, Glamour Forklifts # Marry You - Tow Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera # I'll never be ahead of him - Jackson Storm # Agent K - Ken, Siddeley # Where I have been - Dusty Crophopper # Flying High - Tow Mater, Skipper Riley # Triumphant - Natalie Certain, Lemons Chorus # One Day I'll Fly Away - Siddeley # Everything but you - Jackson Storm, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera # Super Spy Reunion - Finn McMissile, Tow Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Siddeley, Ripslinger, Rod "Torque" Redline, Leland Turbo # Falling in love with you - Ned and Zed, Mia and Tia # Flame of my heart/The Confession - Dusty Crophopper # Glowing Eyes - Cruz Ramirez # Move on to the next rookie - Sally Carrera, Lemons Chorus # On the Record - Cruz Ramirez, Ripslinger # I'll never be ahead of him (reprise) - Lightning McQueen, Jackson Storm # The race of his life - RPX Team # Fool to Believe - Ripslinger # The Racers Are Goin' Down - Natalie Certain # Cast Away (reprise) - Ripslinger # Jet Engines/Gonna Win That Race - Ripslinger, Siddeley # We Meet Again, My Love - Tow Mater, Holley Shiftwell # Agent K (reprise) - Ken # The race of his life (finale) - Cast # Nobody's fool (In the end credits of Cars 4 and performed by Randy Newman in this movie) Trivia * Mater and Holley get married in the movie. * It is revealed that Dusty has feelings for Blade Ranger but is too shy to admit it, and also afraid of how Ishani and/or Lil' Dipper will react. But, after hearing Ripslinger's footage, he gets the courage and finally confesses the whole lot in front of the entire crew. He also apologizes to Rip in the end and thanks him for "helping out", shocking the other air racers (especially Ishani) and Jackson. * Natalie Certain turns out to be Miles Axlerod's hidden daughter in the movie. * Chick Hicks teams up with the lemons, attempting to prove that he's better than Lightning. * Ned and Zed get a girlfriend each, and Mia and Tia get a boyfriend each. Seeing this, Ripslinger says "A car dating a plane, and another car dating another plane? That's weird!" but congratulates his lackeys for finally escaping from being a single. * This is the first musical ever in the franchise. * First, Ripslinger used to cheat on others, and in the first WATG Rally shown in the movie, ''they're the ones who cheat on him to kick him out of the race (with Kesha's This Is Me (the main theme) playing in the background), all but Dusty. * Priyanka Chopra returns to voice Ishani, but her only lines in the movie are "I never knew cheating was so fun! Try it, Dusty!" and a shocked gasp, hence the reason why she is uncredited. * It is revealed that Bulldog and Siddeley are acquaintances. * Lightning and Jackson end up together, against all odds. * Ripslinger wanted to become a secret agent when he was a little plane, depicted in the song "Cast Away". * In the end, Ripslinger gets the same jet engines as Mater, only stronger, bigger, and faster. El Chupacabra: Impossible! Ripslinger: Ha-ha! Dusty: Rip?!?!?! Ripslinger: Check it out! They let me keep the rockets. Dusty: I'll see ya at the finish line, Ripstinker! Ripslinger: Not if I get there first, farm boy! Yippee!